Thin-film materials including metal elements exhibit various characteristics, such as electric and optical characteristics, and are thus used for a variety of purposes. For example, copper and copper-containing thin films have the characteristics of high electroconductivity, high electromigration resistance, and high melting point, and are thus used as LSI wiring materials. Nickel and nickel-containing thin films are mainly used for electronic component members such as resistive films and barrier films, recording medium members such as magnetic films, and thin-film solar battery members such as electrodes. Cobalt and cobalt-containing thin films are used for electrode films, resistive films, adhesive films, magnetic tapes, carbide tool members, and the like.
Methods for producing such thin films include sputtering, ion plating, metal organic deposition (MOD) methods such as dipping-pyrolysis methods and sol-gel methods, and chemical vapor deposition. Chemical vapor deposition (also referred to hereinafter simply as CVD), including atomic layer deposition (ALD), is the most suitable production process because of its various advantages, such as that it has excellent composition controllability and ability to cover irregularities, is suitable to mass production, and allows hybrid integration.
Various materials have been reported as metal-supplying sources usable in chemical vapor deposition. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tertiary aminoalkoxide compound of nickel that can be used as a nickel-containing thin-film-forming material for MOCVD. Patent Literature 2 discloses a tertiary aminoalkoxide compound of cobalt that can be used as a cobalt-containing thin-film-forming material for MOCVD. Patent Literature 3 discloses a tertiary aminoalkoxide compound of copper that can be used as a copper-containing thin-film-forming material for chemical vapor deposition.